


Liar liar

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: God mentions, La vie en rose, Poetry, Sad Poetry, but rose colored glasses are kind of a joke now, edith piaf is great, frustration with the state of the world, what would you tell him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: (World on fire.)





	Liar liar

When love is a battlefield what do you do  
What do you do when you love the world  
When love is a battlefield what do you do  
When you fight for peace but all you see is hurt

What do you do with all the corpses  
All the bloody long stemmed thorny roses  
What do you do with the hungry children,  
With the lost soldiers  
And the crying millions

What do we say, what do we say  
What do we say to our God  
What do we say to our God when we beg for Heaven  
What do we say before we die  
What do we say that's not a lie  
What do we say

Oh baby the world is ashes  
But hey now its been ashes for ages  
Put on those love colored glasses  
Say _la vie en rose_  
Don't believe it

What do you do with the bombed-out marches  
With the candlelit vigils after reams of destruction  
What do you do with the jeering believers  
That throw stones at the glass hearts  
Of memorial grievers

Oh, when the people cry what do you do  
What do you do when the funds run dry  
When the people cry what do you do  
When history shrugs because everyone dies

What do we say, what do we say  
What do we say to our God  
What do we say to our God when we beg for Heaven  
What do we say before we die  
What do we say that's not a lie  
What do we say

Oh baby the world is ashes  
But hey now its been ashes for ages  
Put on those love colored glasses  
Say _la vie en rose_  
Don't believe it

Say _la vie en rose_  
Don't believe it

When we hurt each other what do you do  
What do you do when we can choose  
When we hurt each other what do you do  
When we could have helped but we let them lose

What do you do with the unmarked graves  
With the textbooks of bloodshed that has yet to abate  
What do you do with the missing names  
The brothers and sisters with bullet-hole veins  
The empty, the angry, the dropped, the insane

What do we say, what do we say  
What do we say to our God  
What do we say to our God when we beg for Heaven  
What do we say before we die  
What do we say that's not a lie  
What do we say

Oh baby the world is ashes  
But hey now its been ashes for ages  
Put on those love colored glasses  
Say _la vie en rose_  
Don't believe it


End file.
